La flèche brisée
by Gokash
Summary: Cet OS est basé sur le film la Désolation de Smaug, donc il y a du SPOIL ! Et même le résumé pourrait révéler des trucs sur le deuxième film (qui est génial). Je vous déconseille de venir si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu ! Résumé à l'intérieur.


Encore une fois, je préviens, c'est du SPOIL ! Sur la désolation de Smaug, si vous lisez ces lignes (ce que je vous déconseille parce que vous pouvez ne pas tout comprendre), c'est en connaissance de cause. Cette fic est basée sur le deuxième film et non sur le livre.

Y a du durincest aussi, mais ça n'étonnera pas les lecteurs qui me connaissent un peu...

Résumé: En fait, y en a pas vraiment. Ca retrace un peu la relation Kili/Tauriel revue par moi-même. Donc voilà, ça peut ne pas convenir à tout le monde, mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié cette espèce de coup de foudre qui m'a fortement gêné pendant le film et qui fait que je n'ai malheureusement pas apprécié les passages concernés.

Mais faut pas croire, j'ai bien aimé Tauriel malgré ça (et j'ai surkiffé le film), j'espère juste que... non. Pas avec Kili. Je peux pas.

OoO

- Qu'est-ce ?  
- Un talisman.

Tauriel haussa un sourcil en regardant la drôle de pierre danser dans les doigts du nain aux yeux sombres, puis, lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci s'était immobilisée, son regard glissa doucement le long du corps trapu avant de se planter dans celui, grave, de Kili. Elle frissonna légèrement mais parvint à sourire sincèrement. Parce qu'elle en avait envie et que, malgré son cœur entravé, malgré les interdits et les barrières des races, elle était touchée par le charisme de Kili. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ses sens étaient en émois et elle se sentait fébrile. Peut-être était-ce parce que la situation était enfin clair, parce que Thranduil s'était montré intransigeant : Legolas ne sera jamais pour elle, même s'il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir réaliser.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec ce trop jeune nain égaré dans un tumulte qui le dépassait, sa volonté et sa détermination enflait en elle, car sa décision était enfin prise. Cela faisait des décennies qu'elle laissait son cœur se leurrer de faux espoirs irraisonnables, elle avait maintenant le choix entre tourner la page ou bien continuer de se battre pour quelque chose auquel elle voulait croire. Et se battre était l'unique chose que Tauriel n'avait jamais su faire à la perfection dans sa vie.

- Hem… Tauriel, c'est ça ?

La femme elfe sursauta en entendant son nom murmuré d'une voix chaude et elle sentit quelque chose frémir en elle, quelque chose depuis longtemps claquemuré par le capitaine de la garde qu'elle était. Si seulement…  
Elle hocha la tête, sans voix, parce que sa gorge s'assécha soudainement lorsqu'elle sentit une paire d'yeux aussi bleus que tranchants accrocher durement sa nuque. Faisant fi des remous que cela souleva en elle, Tauriel fit un pas pour combler la distance et s'approcher du jeune archer dont la conversation était aussi agréable que les expressions de son visage. Il lui inspira soudainement une certaine pitié. La capitaine avait beau, de par sa race, avoir une piètre opinions sur les nains, elle concédait que beaucoup de ceux qui étaient prisonniers dans les cellules n'avaient pas leur place ici, enfermés comme des misérables et Kili était de ceux là.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez… Vous approchez, s'il vous plait ?

Le nain était maintenant debout, collé à la porte de sa cellule qu'il avait empoignée de ses deux mains et son visage aux yeux brillants était posé entre deux barreaux. L'elfe, son regard caressant distraitement les fines lèvres accessibles, ne réagit pas tout de suite et eut même le reflexe de se reculer, de s'éloigner d'ici avant de faire une erreur et de se compromettre. Mais elle était coincée… hypnotisée par ces pupilles si sombres d'un côté, poignardé par ce regard si froid de l'autre qui ne l'avait pas lâché un instant. La page devait être tournée… Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en donner à Legolas. Elle aimait trop le blond pour l'autoriser à tomber amoureux d'elle, ce prince ne pourra jamais serrer la capitaine de la garde dans ses bras, simple elfe sylvestre sans nom et sans renommée. Elle prit donc sa respiration et fit un pas en avant en offrant un sourire qu'elle ne pensait pas au nain qui allait la sauver.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?  
- Approchez-vous, et je vous le dirai…

Le ton était chaud, séduisant. Tauriel fit un nouveau pas et posa sa main sur un barreau de la cellule, au dessus de celle du nain.

- Que voulez-vous me dire ?  
- Je suis amoureux.

L'elfe frémit soudainement et se sentit entre le désir de s'enfuir immédiatement ou bien de se laisser tenter et de sourire une nouvelle fois aux yeux qui la fixait gravement. Elle remit nerveusement une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, puis resta muette et immobile.

- Vous aussi, je sais que l'amour vous a touché.

Les pupilles de Tauriel s'agitèrent, à l'instar de ses sens et sa raison et elle rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- Approchez-vous encore, s'il vous plait.  
- Je ne crois pas que…  
- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Tauriel frissonna et le regarda intensément, cherchant la fourberie dans son regard pur et sincère, avant d'obéir timidement et son dos la brulait tellement le regard bleu posé sur elle s'était embrasé. Elle chuchota à son tour, peu désireuse de se faire entendre par ses semblables dont la finesse de l'ouïe était dangereuse.

- De quoi… Parlez vous, nain ?  
- D'ici, vous pouvez le voir, soyez discrète…

Tauriel fronça les sourcils et se colla à la cellule en levant discrètement le regard, suivant celui de Kili.

- La troisième cellule, il s'agit du blond…  
- Le fauve qui a eu besoin de trois garde pour être maitrisé ?  
- Il s'appel Fili, c'est mon frère.

Tauriel sursauta lorsqu'une main rugueuse glissa sur ses doigts élégants, mais elle ne broncha pas.

- Vous venez de parler d'amour…  
- C'est le cas. L'inceste n'est pas toléré chez les nains, voire même réprimée… Tout comme les unions inter-rangs chez les elfes…

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux et se tourna de nouveau sur le brun.

- Comment savez-vous que... ?  
- Vos regards vous trahissent, à tous les deux…

La main posée sur la sienne ajusta sa prise et l'empoigna pour la dissuader de s'éloigner tandis que Kili se collait un peu plus contre les barreaux et parla avec empressement.

- Nous sommes tous les deux voués à un amour impossible et, pour cela, j'éprouve de la sympathie pour vous, Tauriel. Mais, surtout, si je considère que nous pourrions devenir ami, c'est parce que je vois dans vos yeux et votre attitude que vous n'êtes pas résignée, pas encore… Il en va de même pour moi.

- Je… Je n'ai pas le droit, il ne s'agit pas que de moi, mais de lui aussi… Je dois y mettre un terme.  
- Dans ce cas, embrassez moi. Agissez comme si vous m'aimiez, comme vous vous sentiez concernée par son sort…  
- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire !  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi continue t-il de vous observer ?  
- Je ne…  
- Vous devez lui faire mal, très… Là, vous ne faite qu'attiser sa jalousie et son désir de vous posséder…  
- Que dois-je faire de plus ?  
- Soyez convaincante, vous devez jouer la comédie, lui labourer le cœur et briser ses espoirs, il aura mal, mais il comprendra, s'il est encore tant et s'il ne s'est pas trop attaché à vous…  
- Je ne sais pas si… J'y arriverai…  
- Je vous comprends, pour faire une chose pareille, soit il faut l'aimer d'un amour pur, sincère et puissant, soit il faut le détester… Parfois, le deuxième est une évolution du premier… Mais vous doutez de vos propres sentiments…

Muette, Tauriel étudia le visage de l'archer, sondant son regard et ses paroles.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?  
- Parce que cela me permet de discuter avec vous… Et je sais que Fili nous regarde… S'il éprouve la moindre chose pour moi, il réagira.  
- Vous semblez jouer à un jeu dangereux…  
- On dit de moi que je suis imprudent et téméraire…  
- Si je vous embrasse… Vous aurez toute votre compagnie sur le dos…  
- Vous vous en souciez ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que je pensais que ce petit jeu de séduction, vous y jouiez au début pour attisé Legolas. Puis, lorsque vous avez pris conscience de l'impossibilité d'une telle union, vous avez attendu qu'il soit dans les parages pour venir me voir avec l'idée de mettre un terme à cette folie tout en vous laissant séduire par le nain que je suis… Malheureusement pour vous, je ne vous serait d'aucun réconfort, parce que moi aussi je joue un jeu.

Rapidement, les yeux de Kili effleurèrent la cellule du nain blond, qui était immobile, adossé nonchalamment aux barreaux de sa cage, les bras croisés. Et Fili étudiait discrètement la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur son petit frère et ses doigts entrelacés avec cette vipère elfe.

Tauriel fronça les sourcils et déglutit, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su qu'il était si facile de lire en elle, ce nain là était irrémédiablement différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et elle fut surprise de se sentir… Déçue.

Car, effectivement, l'idée de se laisser séduire pour se détourner de Legolas l'avait traversée et, plus ça allait, plus elle se rendait compte que la chose n'aurait peut-être pas été impossible. Bien sur, elle ne pourra jamais oublier le blond et ne plus l'aimer, mais les choses auraient peut-être été plus douces, moins cruelles et… Cohérentes… Si Kili avait réellement eu un coup de foudre comme il l'avait laissé entendre jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'aurait pas eu cette sale impression de jouer, que ce soit avec Kili, avec Legolas ou avec elle même.

Si seulement elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse du nain brun, son prince l'aurait haït, son roi l'aurait bannie et les choses auraient été plus faciles, bien plus facile, car l'union improbable d'une capitaine elfe et d'un guerrier nain était, contre toute attente, bien plus envisageable que celle d'une souillon et d'un prince sylvestre.

Elle fit une moue désolée et répondit les yeux rivés au sol.

- Peut-être parce que vous avez évoqué l'amitié il y a peu...  
- J'étais sincère… Vous êtes… Différentes, des autres elfes de ce royaume. Vous êtes attachés à vos valeurs qui sont sensiblement semblables aux nôtres…  
- L'honneur.  
- La loyauté.  
- Le courage.

Les yeux de Tauriel revinrent une nouvelle fois se planter dans ceux de Kili et ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Mais ils sursautèrent quand deux discrets claquements de langues excédés se firent entendre dans le silence de la cave. Poussés tous les deux par deux princes blonds inaccessibles. La capitaine et l'archer se sourirent une nouvelles fois et Kili allégea la poigne qu'il avait sur la fine main de l'elfe. Elle rougissait de voir Legolas s'impliqué, même légèrement et sentait son ventre palpiter à l'idée que le blond soit capable de devenir jaloux d'un nain. Le pauvre blond devait en être malade, lui qui avait hérité de son père la hantise des héritiers de Durin, voir Tauriel faire les yeux doux au neveu de Thorin en personne devait lui retourner l'estomac.

- Si vous restez, vous allez devoir vous expliquer avec votre prince… Et il en profitera sans doute pour se déclarer…  
- Je le sais…  
- Et vous le voulez.  
- Je ne devrais pas, mais, malheureusement, j'en meurs d'envie… S'il vous plaît, Kili, aidez moi…

Le bun se redressa gravement en la regardant de ses yeux si poignants et elle se sentit soudain misérable. Elle, capitaine de la garde, ouvrait son cœur au premier vagabond de passage et en venait à lui demander de l'aide pour trouver en elle la fermeté, noyée dans l'espoir et le désir, de mettre un terme à ses rêves impossibles. Elle inspira, le regard fuyant, puis ouvrit les doigts pour s'éloigner de la cellule. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire : se montrer distante, parsemer quelques allusion sur le jeune brun ici et là afin de faire comprendre à Legolas que son cœur appartenait dorénavant à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tauriel !

Kili n'avait pas crié, mais dans le silence qui planait actuellement dans les cellules, son appel avait été entendu par tous et même Thorin haussa un sourcil mécontent tandis que Fili grondait de rage et faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule. Sur son promontoire, Legolas serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas heurter Tauriel et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Kili ne gisait pas encore au sol, transpercé de la totalité des flèches présentes dans les carquois du blond.

La capitaine se retourna, curieuse de savoir ce que Kili avait à lui dire. Elle ne capta qu'un regard ténébreux, fier et vaillant qui fit couler en elle une multitude de sentiments. De la reconnaissance, de la détermination et, aussi, de l'affection pour ce jeune prince égaré sur le même chemin que tous ses compagnons. Elle sourit une dernière fois à ce nain qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme un ami et s'en alla, consciente du regard bleu posé sur elle.

Legolas la regarda s'éloigner, posa une dernière fois ses yeux, emplis de menace et de colère, sur Kili qui se contenta de le fixer sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, puis le brun se rassit dans sa cellule et le regard qu'il échangea ensuite avec Fili, vibrant, furieux et porteur d'une certaine tristesse résignée, lui remua les entrailles.

O0O

Tauriel s'engagea sur le sentier sans un regard en arrière. Elle se sentait légère malgré le poids de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Legolas ne lui pardonnerait jamais et Thranduil aura enfin l'occasion de la bannir du royaume sylvestre, mettant fin à cette odieuse mascarade qui lui faisait tellement mal.  
Sa rencontre avec Kili lui avait permis de trouver en elle la force de se détourner et de claquemurer son cœur, parce qu'elle avait enfin trouver une bonne raison de se battre.

Ce mal qui s'étendait allait bientôt frapper, elle en avait la conviction, tout comme elle savait _où._  
Et Kili et ses compagnons allaient avoir besoin d'un ange gardien et elle avait besoin de vouer sa vie à autre chose qu'au fils inaccessible de Thranduil. Même si elle savait que sa détermination s'effacerait sitôt que le blond l'aura rejoint, parce qu'elle ne doutait pas que les flèches de Legolas allaient bientôt siffler avec les siennes.

O0O

Kili grimaça de douleur et retint un nouveau gémissement. Sa cuisse le brulait, comme si elle était en flamme et elle le lançait furieusement, avivée par chacun de ses battements de cœur qui propageait le poison dans ses veines.

Fili, qui le bandait rapidement et avec la plus grande délicatesse possible, ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de se montrer sèches et agressives, pour son geste intrépide, pour la peur qu'il venait de lui faire et, plus profond, plus viscérale, pour la trahison dont il lui faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'il regardait la capitaine elfe. Le jeune brun ne trouva aucun réconfort dans le visage fermé de son frère et il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir du contact des doigts de l'épéiste sur sa peau, il se contentait de subir, les lèvres pincées et le regard fuyant.

- Mahal, Kili, à quoi tu as pensé ?  
- Je… Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution pour nous sortir de là…  
- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et prit appuie sur l'épaule que lui offrit Fili pour le relever, n'osant croire ce qui était sous-entendu dans la colère du blond.

O0O

Un nouveau cri déchirant lui lacéra la poitrine et Tauriel s'immobilisa. Legolas était déjà loin.  
Elle ne pouvait rien faire, de toute manière, Kili allait mourir, empoisonné par cette flèche de Morgul. Mais le pouvait-elle ? La situation allait plus loin que ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ en décidant d'utiliser Kili pour briser l'affection de Legolas. Ca partait au delà du simple jeu. Ce n'était pas un pion qui allait mourir, c'était un ami qui était en train d'agonir. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, chercha Legolas qui se battait plus loin, revint sur le visage souffrant de Kili, glissa sur les mains du nain blond qui ne le lâchait plus. Elle s'éloigna d'un nouveau pas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir.

Mais elle se trouva nez à nez avec Bofur, portant dans ses mains des feuilles d'athelas, recouvertes du sang brun d'un orque. Sans réfléchir, elle lui arracha l'herbe des mains et regarda une nouvelle fois dans la direction de Legolas.

Si elle le rejoignait maintenant, ils continueraient la chasse à deux, verraient leur lien, déjà sort, se renouveler encore et, pourquoi pas, braver les interdits et franchir la limite... Mais à quoi bon ? Sitôt qu'ils reviendraient auprès de Thranduil, les choses seraient remises en ordre et ce 'en sera que plus difficile. Surtout que, si elle restait, Kili vivra. Elle pourra ainsi donner comme excuse de son geste l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Legolas comprendra alors qu'il n'a plus rien à attendre d'elle et n'aura pas à compromettre son titre de prince.

Sans perdre un instant, elle s'engouffra dans la maison pour s'occuper habillement de la blessure, touchée par le désespoir qui couvrait les traits de Fili. Elle ne douta pas un instant que l'amour incestueux était réciproque, à voir cette main accrochée à l'épaule de son frère, les doigts de l'autre caressant ses cheveux et, surtout, sa spontanéité. Elle pouvait le sauver, Fili le savait, tout comme il savait que Kili pouvait aimer l'elfe, au risque de s'embourber dans une liaison impossible et désastreuse et il en avait peur, pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui demanda de s'écarter, il ne rechigna pas un instant. Et elle se sentit concernée par ces deux là qui vivaient aussi une romance interdite qui n'aboutira jamais.

- Faites le vivre, je vous en conjure, préservez le de la mort… J'ai trop de chose à lui révéler.

Levant le regard sur celui, déterminé du nain blond, elle sentit toute la force de sa volonté et déglutit. Fili, qui venait de braver avec audace son oncle qui lui avait ordonné de rester avec la compagnie, ne craignait pas d'outrepasser la plus extrême des limites. Il avait choisit de croire en ce que la capitaine tentait d'oublier.

Alors Tauriel fronça les sourcils et fit appel à la grâce des elfes. Kili vivra, elle s'en assura avant de se promettre qu'elle protègera leur vie, à tous les deux, dusse t-elle y perdre la sienne. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas compromettre Legolas dans une relation qui lui apportera plus de mal que de bien, elle allait faire en sorte que Kili puisse gouter à un bonheur qu'elle ne connaitra jamais.

Lorsque le jeune brun ouvrit les yeux, il ne parvint pas à cacher sa déception en voyant le doux regard de Tauriel. Il aurait pourtant jurer que c'était une poigne ferme qui avait maintenue ses épaules et une voix grave qui n'avait cesser de lui chuchoter des promesses lourdes de sens et de révélation.

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve"

O0O

* * *

J'hésitait entre faire un truc le plus proche possible du canon, plutôt sombre en bad end (Kili tombe réellement amoureux de Tauriel sans savoir qu'elle se joue de lui pour casser les sentiments de Legolas et on s'en fout parce que tout le monde meurt). MAIS, dans la mesure où je n'écris pas de fic pour bader, c'est devenu... Ca.

J'avoue que pendant tout le film (que j'ai aimé malgré... CA), je me suis dite, non, c'est pas possible, avant la fin, PJ va passer avec une pancarte en disant : « WAAAZA ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? Je vous ai bien eu, trololo ! )


End file.
